Sarah
Sarah is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 4 days before arriving to Kusba. Appearance As a human Her human appearance is quite different to her previous self. She has pretty dark skin, almost like a fake tan, but little lighter. She is about 160cm tall, quite short in her own opinion. Her nails are painted blue, like the blade/horn of Absol. Her pure white hair covers the right side of her face (when facing her), the opposite side that the blade is on. Her hair reaches her shoulders. She has some blue stripes on the front-side of the hair, going downwards, and she has a blue strand of hair on the side of her head, that resembles an Absol's blade. Her eyes are bright red, and her teeth are a bit sharper than normal human teeth. Original clothes When Sarah finally woke up, she was wearing a white, long-sleeved hoodie (Those kind that have no zippers) with dark blue stripes on the sleeves. On the hood's edge was white fur, same color as her hair. She also had dark blue jeans, that stretched surprisingly well. She wore a pair of white running shoes, with a little bit of that white fur on the edges (You know, edge of the "hole") and insides. On the accessory side, she had a silver chain necklace. As a Pokémon When Sarah is an Absol, she is the size of a normal female one. Her blade, claws and the tail are a little bit bigger though. Her blue parts are a darker tone of blue, her fur is very white, and her eyes are like in her human form. Her fur is about 5cm longer than on usual Absols, and she has few blue stripes on the front hair, just like in human form. Backstory Sarah had a pretty ordinary life earlier. She was the only child in her family, living with her mother and father in a small-ish house on the countryside in Kalos. Her parents decided to open a Pokémon daycare, so naturally Sarah had to help them. She got to know to many different Pokémons, from Bidoofs to Charizards. Sarah never really had any real friends, as she was considered pretty weird with her wild imagination, so she spent a lot of her time with Pokémons. When she turned 14, Sarah decided to try joining competitions. That dream didn't even start, when her mother got badly sick. She had a bad kind of a cancer, there was very little to do. Her mother did not survive it, and Sarah's dad got really depressed. She never saw her dad happy after that. So, one day Sarah met this... Thing, that promised miracles... For one condition. It wanted a deal, but it could make any wish come true. Sarah was hopeful, so she accepted. She asked to see her father happy again. The thing started telling the rules, and everything. Sarah suspected nothing about it, piece of cake, she thought... Sarah has been a shifter for about 4 days. She is kind of good at controlling her powers, but her transforming is often very emotion-based. When she feels really great emotion, she might transform on accident. Sometimes when she has transformed she might be more savage than in human form. When she was an Absol the third time, this time she controlled it, she saw a lonely trainer. She took. The opportunity, and grabbed his bag, and ran away with it. She decided to keep the bag, unfortunately there were only a Poké Ball, a basic potion and a single berry, which she ate immediately. She then ran against this Noibat, turned into an Absol, weakened it, and caught it with the Poké Ball. This Noibat was Teccy. Personality Sarah is a very... Colorful person. One moment she is happy, and a minute later she might be collapsed on the floor, crying how awful her life is. She is pretty easily triggered, and she might snap of small things. She likes company, but doesn't care to be friends with anyone. She kind of just hangs on, until something very bad happens. Or then she might be very friendly, not even she knows why she's like that. She is pretty brave, sometimes a little stupid-brave when in the mood. She will protect her family/loved ones with her life. Sarah is kind of a mystery, I guess you have to get to know to her yourself. Team Teccy Teccy is a male Noibat. He has a Jolly nature, the ability Infiltrator, and the moves Bite, Wing Attack, Tackle, and Super Fang. Trivia * Category:Shifter Category:PC Category:Inactive